


Let me pine in peace

by Barely_Vibing



Series: Let me pine in peace [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Hina and Mondo are bimbo/himbo solidarity, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Pining, fully self indulgent fic, hinas mostly taking the piss but she kinda means it, jealous mondo, literally half this fic is talking about Takas ass, lowkey body worship?, no beta we die like men, oblivious kiyotaka, youre welcome taka stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barely_Vibing/pseuds/Barely_Vibing
Summary: "Have you guys ever noticed how awesome Taka's butt is?" Hina emerged from behind them, making  both Mondo and Naegi jump, peering over their shoulders towards the butt in question with a curious expression on her face."The FUCK kinda question is that?"-In which Mondo is pining and his friends won't leave him aloneAlternative title; Hina talks about Taka's butt for a reeeaaaallly long time.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Owada Mondo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Let me pine in peace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059254
Comments: 21
Kudos: 290





	Let me pine in peace

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to see the image that inspired this entire fic just head here ~ https://i.pximg.net/img-original/img/2013/08/24/23/12/35/38045502_p12.jpg
> 
> tw; image isn't nsfw but connects to an nsfw art set

The day before any event at their school was always a busy one. Students bustling around, desperately trying to use every minute of their free period to do the preparations they should have been doing for weeks now.

But even busier than a group of slackers trying to pull together something valid at the last minute? Every time without fail?

_Ishimaru Kiyotaka._

This man may as well be renamed the ultimate human daily planner. He has every minute of his time mapped out a month in advance. It hurts your head to fathom the speed at which this guys brain processes information and immediately finds use for said info. You've never met someone so organised. Who has a plan for every possible outcome, every potential mistake. Every variable is accounted for to ensure everything goes as efficiently and smoothly as possible.

__and thats just in general._ _

When theres a school event coming up? He's that times ten. Times a hundred. And the class reps best friend gets to see it up close and personal. And Mondo can tell you its terrifying every time.

Sure, the ultimate moral compass includes him and it gets him some extra credits for helping out with school activities -Something he really didnt give two shits about before befriending Kiyotaka- . And he cant say he hates the fact that teachers no longer immediately assume he's up to no good. Ever since the first time one of them saw Kiyotaka's beaming smile being directed at the ultimate biker gang leader, who did not punch him or threaten him with violence in any way.

But sometimes he needs a goddamn break.

Mondo loves the guy, _-more than he's willing to admit out loud-_ but when Taka gets into it, he's a boulder rolling down a steep hill. You either sprint to keep up with him or you get out of his way.

So there he was, sitting in the gymnasium with Naegi of all people, who was taking a break from helping the rest of the class to catch up on some studying. Mondo was basically on stand-by in case anything heavy needed moving, so he flipped a table on its side so he and Naegi could lean against it while they sat on the floor since there weren't any chairs not in use.

Even when he's not actively helping, he makes sure to stick around Taka's general vicinity so no leeches from other years and classes try to trick Taka into helping them with their plans. Especially since they were sharing the gymnasium with a few other classes who needed the extra space and Mondo knew damn well plenty of them would take any chance to swoop in and beg the ultimate moral compass for help.

Because he will. Without hesitation. All anyone has to do is fake a tear or make up a sob story and Taka will drop everything to help them no matter how busy he already is. But Mondo had noticed that a glare from him, maybe a well-timed knuckle crack is enough to keep them off his bro's back and lets Kiyotaka focus on his own plans without anyone trying to take advantage of his kindness.

He'd been strolling around with Kiyotaka all week acting like his guard dog, snarling at anyone who even looked like they were considering guilt tripping him into helping them. He did it in a way that Taka didn't notice of course. Otherwise he'd get a lecture for sure.

But his hard work had paid off for this semester, leaving Taka to work himself to the bone on his own accord, until the next event when someone will inevitably try to weasel their way into his planner. Which meant Mondo was free to lay back and watch.

Everyone in the class pretty much just did whatever Kiyotaka said in these situations. With only a bit of whining from a of the lazier, less compliant classmates. However in classic Kiyotaka fashion, he has his classmates traits and habits memorised to a tee so he's able to give them the job they'd complain about the least. He even had Byakuya folding pamphlets and various origami decorations with Kirigiri. "Anything away from paint, confetti and Fukawa." he remembers the heir saying.

Scanning over the room as Naegi committed to - admittedly somewhat charming- small talk, his eyes found what he was looking for.

Taka had his jacket off and his shirt sleeves neatly rolled up to his elbows with the top two buttons undone. His jaw tightened. Mondo felt like a mid century housewife getting thirsty over a pair of forearms and a tiny corner of collarbone but that's what happens when your crush dresses like a politician every day. Seeing Taka even slightly less than perfectly prim and proper made his mouth dry.

Mondo would **kill** to see him disheveled... clothes loose and torn...Like after a fight... or after-

Mondo physically slapped himself, scaring Makoto, making the lucky student jump, reflexively bringing his knees to his chest to make himself as small as possible.

Makoto blinked slowly at him, mouth open slightly, his inner thoughts debating on whether or not he should keep speaking. Just watching the pink hand print slowly appear on his face.

"I... uh...What was that?" Makoto said cautiously, all too weary of the bikers temper and sudden mood changes.

Mondo just muttered, his eyes never leaving the class reps frame "...My thoughts aren't welcome in a school environment..."

"...What?"

"Nevermind." he replied loud enough for Naegi to hear this time, letting his head fall back against the table, his hands drooping over his knees.

After a few minutes, Makoto went back to studying, absentmindedly chewing on a straw rather than drinking the liquid the straw was sitting in. and Mondo went back to painfully pining.

Just his luck. Sakura had just returned to the room carrying two ladders, one under each arm, handing one to Taka and standing the other up about half a dozen metres away from him for Leon to ascend.

It was time to hang the banner that the girls had been working so hard on. Mondo's sure it looks good. He really hasnt looked at it, despite it being right in front of him. But what else is right in front of him? Taka. More specifically Taka's ass climbing the ladder.

If Mondo didn't have a fear of being more painfully obvious than he already was, he would run over there and offer to hold the ladder just to get a better view. But instead he watched from a distance, scanning over his every movement. How he put one leg on a higher prong for a bit of extra height and balance as he waited for Sakura to hand him his side of the banner.

"Have you guys ever noticed how awesome Taka's butt is?" Hina emerged from behind them, making both Mondo and Naegi jump, peering over their shoulders towards the butt in question with a curious expression on her face.

Mondo's face flared up in an instant. Suddenly very aware of how overtly he had been staring, not really sure for how long.

Mondo shook himself out of his initial shock. "What the fuck kinda question is that!?" Hina just shrugged, unaffected by his response.

"A good one! Im a big fat lesbian but looking at him from the back makes me all _tingly.._." Hina remarked casually as she swung her legs over the table and sat down with a donut in one hand and a milkshake in the other between Mondo and Naegi , the latter of which was choking on his drink as Hina continued.

"...I was watching him and Sakura train the other day and it actually made me lose focus on Sakura for a few minutes? Like, thats a **powerful** ass."

Makoto finally managed to speak through his coughs, despite currently dying from inhaling his soda. "H-Hina!....You can't....say that so loud!... someone might hear you!"

Once again, Hinas train of thought continued uninterrupted and unperturbed. "He's got thick thighs too... i've been meaning to ask him if he's ever done any swimming. That would explain why he's got beefy arms but a pretty slender waist... not the thighs though... and you dont get an ass like that just from doing squats." Hina's voice lowered, like by the end of her sentence she was more speaking out loud to herself rather than either of them as she drank her milkshake.

__I__ t was taking every bit of Mondos willpower to not seem invested in this conversation. Attempting to will away the red in his cheeks, looking anywhere but Hina or Taka. "Is there a point to this or are you seriously just trying to work out what kind of exercises he does to make his body look like that?" Mondo grumbled, sinking back against the table a little.

"If by _'t _ _hat'___ you mean a total smoke show, then yes that's what i want." Hina took a rather determined bite of her donut, her eyes pinned on Taka. "No... swimming doesn't explain his ass either. I've naturally got extra meat on my bones but i don't think that's the case with him..."

Her shark eyes followed him as he moved up a ladder, securing a banner, leaning forward over the top of the ladder to pin it to the wall. Mondo wasn't able to stop himself from taking a peek out of the corner of his eyes.

"Awh yeah, keep doing that baby." Hina's low voice could only be heard by Mondo and Makoto by design, grinning into her milkshake at their reactions.

"Hina what the FUCK is wrong with you?" Mondo couldn't shake the feeling that the swimmer was doing this to him on purpose.

Hina's grin fully took over her face as she chuckled out her next statement. "Like, its not a ___huge___ ass, but its **there!** and its fucking nice, like damn, you go king. All toned and shit." she raised her milkshake like a wine glass and tapped it in the air. Dissolving into laughter at Mondos frustrated glare.

__"__ Why don't you just go fucking ask him and leave me in peace." Mondo spat, sinking closer to the ground till his neck was bent at an uncomfortable angle. Still giggling, Hina bumped her knee into his playfully.

"Because he probably doesn't know!" She laughed as she licked an icing covered finger. "There's no way he did specific exercises to get a hot body on purpose, and if i ask him _'hey how did you get that phat booty?'_ he probably wouldn't even understand what i mean." The grating sound of Hina trying to get every last bit of her drink was all that filled the immediate vicinity as her determined expression landed on Taka once again. Slamming her empty cup onto the ground in front of her.

"No, i need a real theory before i ask him..."

"If i were to make an educated guess i'd say it was due to the quick-walking he does around school everyday. It would explain the tone and definition between his hips and waist."

Mondo and Makoto whipped their heads around in shock to see Kyoko standing there, who had apparently teleported from the table where Byakuya was now sitting alone, her hands behind her back, her eyes scanning over Taka before moving her gaze to the three in front of her. Hina just tipped back, letting her head fall back over her shoulders, smiling at the new member of their terrible conversation. "Oh that's a good point! I didn't think of that."

Mondo and Makoto were just staring at Kyoko with wide eyes. She looked to each of them with her usual deadpan expression. "What? She had a question and I had a feasible answer, so i answered."

Mondo just blinked slowly as he sat back up. He was gonna say something along the lines of 'What the literal fuck are you on about?' but Makoto cut in first.

"Would you two please stop objectifying our class rep?" Makoto had his hands over his face to hide his blush. No doubt still paranoid someone was gonna hear them if they hadn't already. "If people start gossiping about Taka like this because of us i'll never forgive myself.

Mondo felt his eye twitch. He accepted his friends doing it because he knew they were harmless, but the thought of someone else talking about Taka like this? A tight, twisting feeling rose in his chest, his knuckles cracking as he balled them into fists.

"We aren't objectifying him." Kyoko stated plainly. "We're observing his physical form and attempting to deduce the various forms of isolated exercise or physical activity he may have used to achieve it."

Mondo stared wide-eyed at the light haired girl. He didn't doubt that was her actual reasoning but Hina on the other hand...

"Yeah that's it! we're _observing~_..." She turned her head so the other two couldn't see her face and grinned at Mondo with narrowed eyes, wiggling her eyebrows.

**_THIS PIECE OF SHI-_ **

"...Besides, there's no way everyone else hasn't noticed. Why do you think everyone seems to like him even though he's super uptight and has next to no causal social skills? the answer? Well _hes really nice and sweet and thoughtful and genuinely cares about everyone around him_ BUT ALSO HE'S KIND OF HOT DONTCHA THINK?." Her eyes fell back onto the class rep, a playful grin sticking to her face. "I know I've taken a look at that sweet ass while hes handing out detention in the halls." Hina's arm shot into the air, pointing a finger towards the sky. Ignoring the red-faced Mondo, who could now definitely argue he was red-faced out of anger.

He felt something in his chest twang after hearing all of that. Mondo knew it well enough. Hell, when he first met Taka he thought he was the most annoying person in existence -with the exception of Hifumi but that guy's on a whole 'nother level-. But it didn't stop him from -reluctantly- noticing Taka's more pleasant features. Even if someone's a dick it's hard not to admit they're an attractive dick.

It really seemed like the general opinion from other students was that they all thought he was just annoying. Every delinquent passed second year shares their techniques on how to avoid "Hope Peaks Resident Guard Dog" as he patrols the halls. And yet most people do like him...

Mondo obviously doesn't hate him anymore. Becoming friends with him gave him a whole new perspective on Ishimaru he never would have bothered to discover if not for their "endurance competition" at the gym. Which incidentally caused his current issues. Issues involving the fact he's annoyingly attracted to his best friend.

If someone had told Mondo two years ago that his bisexual awakening would occur after watching a guy he thought he hated holding a squat while their friends stack various heavy items onto his shoulders. Mondo would have punched their lights out.

He took a second to glance up at Taka again before quickly looking away.

Kiyotaka definitely has like... an...authoritative handsomeness to him. Which -considering his hatred of any and all authority figures- is absolutely not what Mondo thought his type was. And he has definitely taken the opportunity to check him out as he strides down the halls... do other people do that too? Besides Hina... Maybe a part of him just hoped he could have Kiyotaka all to himself...

Mondo leaned his elbow on his knee, putting his face in his hand, squeezing his temples between his thumb and middle finger.

Hina's poisoning his mind. Was this her fucking plan? to make him jealous so he'd feel compelled to confess out of fear that someone else will do it first?

"Getting back on track, i'm afraid quick-walking doesn't explain the placement of his muscles." Kyoko spoke with a hand to her chin.

"Or dat ass..." Hina said mimicking the other girls movements.

"Yes, or his backside." Kyoko confirmed as Makoto resorted to laying on the ground with his hands over his face.

The ultimate biker gang leader couldn't stop himself from glancing over at the boy making orders from the top of the ladder when another boy from one of the other classes came to stand at the base of the ladder. Mondo's stare turned to a glare as the boy, holding a basket full of decorations under his arm said something to Taka. Mondo watched his lips move with a creeping surge of suspicion, and his eyes widened when the sound of Taka's laughter echoed across the gymnasium.

Mondo had to fight the urge to storm over there and ask that guy who the fuck he thought he was-

He shook his head and returned his face to his hand. _ _God... fucking damnit Hina.__

He already deals with the pining, he doesn't need to deal with jealousy too. He took a deep breath and wrenched his eyes away from the scene on the other end of the gym, this other boy holding the ladder for Taka as he climbed down.

"Oh!" Hina's yelp managed to knock him out of his thoughts. He looked over at her as she got up onto her knees and spun around to face Kyoko.

"Volleyball!" Her eyes met Kyoko's and the other girls eyes widened ever so slightly. Like she'd just completed an equation in her head.

"That is a very good deduction Asahina. Volleyball would promote powerful thigh and arm muscles while keeping his torso evenly toned."

Mondo's mind was flooded with images of knee pads, shorts and the thighs in between them.

"Does Hopes Peak have a volleyball team?" Mondo's mouth asked the question before his brain had thought it through. Luckily Makoto still had his hands over his face and Kyoko was in her mind palace so neither noticed the pink tint across his face. Except for Hina who not-so-subtly threw him a wink.

"Not an official one, no. Only a recreational team. Since our school is quite literally filled with the ultimates of each sport, i supposed the school boards decided it was only fair." Kyoko responded, folding her hands behind her back. "Those ultimates are usually on professional teams anyway so it doesn't matter to them."

Hina sat back and brought her knees to her chest, rocking back and fidgeting with her shoelaces. "Taka doesn't seem like the type to do something for fun. Besides from making labels and spreadsheets."

As lame as it sounded, She had a point. Plus, Taka has a goal to overachieve in everything he does. Honestly Mondo thinks its tough as hell. The way he works himself raw for what he wants, but he also knows his worth and wont put in that effort for something recreational. Or maybe its because his calendars already full and hes not gonna waste time doing something that wont put extra credits on his school record.

So if that's the case, why is his bastard brain betraying him yet again at the thought of Taka in a volleyball uniform?

He was snapped out of his imagination by Kyoko clapping her hands together.

"Playing a sport that relies heavily on jumping during his pubescence explains his bodys dispersion of muscles across his upper legs and backside, as well as his back and shoulders as he continues to exercise into adulthood." She nodded, seeming satisfied with this conclusion. She then nodded again to him, Hina and Makoto and then just... walked away, back over to the table she had abandoned.

"What a weird fucken chick..." Mondo uttered.

Hina sighed happily "i know right? i love her." Suddenly she kicked her legs out and sprung up onto her feet. "Be right back boys." immediately b-lining to Taka.

Makoto laughed more awkwardly than he probably intended. "Well this has been an eventful free time." he said scratching the back of his neck. Mondo scoffed shaking his head. "That's certainly a word you could use."

The other boy smiled as he directed his attention back to his neglected homework he had originally planned to spend his time on. "You're way more confident than me. I can't even imagine what it'd be like listening to people talk about your boyfriend like that."

_Ah?_

Mondos head snapped to Makoto and the other boy just looked at him with an innocent smile.

Mondo forced himself out of his stunned silence. "What...did you...just say?"

Makotos face journey went from an innocent, friendly smile to the haunting realization that he had said something awkward in a social situation. "I'm sorry are you not-.... i thought you and Taka were...i heard-...uh..." his voice was quiet and unsure.

Mondo didn't speak, he just stared at the "lucky" student with an unreadable expression, his eye twitching every few seconds. However his lack of response was enough for Makoto to see the extent of his mistake.

Makoto threw his hands up in front of him. "Oh!- Im so __sorry!__ im sorry! i shouldn't have assumed! i-uh...ah...uh..."

Now... Makoto wasn't scared of Mondo.

_...anymore._

But he did instinctively feel the need to protect his face when Mondo raised his voice.

Or when Mondo was walking a certain speed.

Or when Mondo was using a certain facial expression.

This was that facial expression.

Makoto only felt like he could breathe again once Hina returned looking triumphant, hands on her hips.

__"__ He played volleyball all the way through middle school before coming here." victory in her tone, raising a pointed finger in the air.

"...Well known fact. All volleyballers have rad bodies." She moved her hands and made a grabbing motion in the air, side-eyeing Mondo. "and rad butts."

When Mondo didn't react, staring down Makoto, who had an arm up protecting his face, frantically apologising. Hina frowned rather childishly.

Mondo's mind was racing at the concept of more than one person thinking he and Taka were already together. He honestly completely forgot he was still making his 'im definitely gonna kill you' face at the luckster.

"Wait whats happening here." she pointed between the two boys, disappointed with the lack of frustrated yelling from Mondo.

__Makoto just gently chuckled, clearing his throat and packing up his things. "Uh- Ah nothing, nothing. Anyway, i should really get back to helping! see you later!" and with__ that he sped off towards the rest of the class.

Mondo just kept staring at the space where Makoto had been sitting. Hina waved a hand in his face.

"Dude teasing you is no fun if you don't react." She pouted, squatting down in front of him. Mondo growled turning his gaze to her.

"Have you been fucken gossiping about this or some shit?" he narrowed his eyes, a little taken aback when Hina looked genuinely offended.

"What? C'mon man i would never out you. The teasing stays between our closest loved ones and only when you're present to angrily defend yourself." she grinned and put a hand on his shoulder. "But i can't control who puts two and two together when they notice how you follow him around like a baby duck."

Mondo grunted, scratching the back of his head and Hina grinned wider and patted his arm. "For what its worth i genuinely did wanna know how Taka got so thick with two C's. I would never lie about what makes me tingly."

Mondo swatted her hand away, pursed lips forcing a smile to stay off his face somewhat unsuccessfully. "You're a total spaz you know that?" he said as he moved to stand up.

The swimmer moved with him, beaming from ear to ear. "But you loooove mee."

Mondo scoffed again, smile more obvious now. "Debatable."

"What are we debating?" a familiar voice came from beside them and Mondo felt his face heat up reflectively.

Taka had approached, following Hina after her sudden interest in his somewhat short-lived interest in sports. Also he was done with setting up for the day, told everyone they could leave and saw she was walking towards Owada, so of course he followed in suit. He looked between the two with a smile, looking expectantly at them.

Mondo opened his mouth to babble the first excuse he could think of but Hina jumped in first.

"The decorations" she said pointing up at the banners and various posters. "Mondo said they look fantastic, i said they could use more pink."

The class rep put his hands in his hips, puffing his chest out proudly. "As expected of my kyodai. Owada and i have a bond, of course he knows what my mind is creating." he put a hand firmly on Hinas shoulder. "Im sorry Asahina you simply do not understand my vision. Perhaps one day you and I will share a moment that binds our souls together as one like Owada and i have."

Hina just smiled lovingly at her friend. "I would love that thunder-thighs." She put her hand over Taka's on her shoulder, patting it gently, fully ignoring Taka's bemused expression.

At that moment, a little alarm went off on Taka's watch, a few seconds later, the bell rang. A smile breached onto Mondo's face. This fucking nerd.

"Ah! if you'll excuse me, i promised the second half of my study break to Ogami to help her with a new training method." He bowed and turned to leave but Hina stopped him, excitedly grabbing his hand.

"Wait you and Sakura are training? Can we come? We both have another free period." She grabbed Mondo's arm with her other hand. The biker gaped, subtly throwing a glare at the swimmer before Taka beamed at the two of them.

"I would be delighted if you'd come! You can help assess my form." he clenched a spirited fist in front of him. "I may not be an ultimate warrior but im determined to give Ogami-san a good fight!"

Hina stifled a giggle. "Oh I think we can do that."

Taka nodded, oblivious to the joke and turned on his heel. "Well come along then! We can't leave Ogami waiting!"

Hina looped her arm into Mondo's and started walking but Mondo didn't move. Waiting till Taka was out of earshot.

"Nope. Tell him something came up. Im leaving" Mondo had every intention of going for a long bike ride to cool down.

"We'll catch up in a sec!" Hina quickly called after Taka before turning her attention to Mondo.

Hina pouted "You expect **me?** to give him news that's gonna cause him to make that sad, defeated expression?" she dramatically clenched her chest. "My heart couldn't take it."

Mondo gritted his teeth and looked to the side, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Like he'd actually care that much. He'll be too distracted with training anyway."

Hina secured her grasp on his arm, tucking herself closer to his side.

 _ _"__ So...youre telling me you have no interest in watching Taka sparring shirtless? Did you know he always does it shirtless? Every time." she spoke as she drew circles and hearts on his bicep with her finger.

Mondo grinded his teeth together in response, his fists clenched in his pockets. His bastard brain betraying him once again.

_I aint gonna cave that easy. Who the fuck does she think i am?_

__"__ He's probably gonna have the 'sarashi' on. You know what that is? Sakura told me about it." Her tone was as fake-innocent as it was blatantly provocative. "The white bandage-lookin' stuff they wrap around their waist..." Hina let her head fall onto his arm and kept tracing hearts down his forearm.

_Im the fucking ultimate biker gang leader! i ain't just some horny teenager..._

__"__ They use it to help block blows to the stomach. I usually get to help Sakura put hers on... Taka too..."

_If she thinks for one second im gonna fall for this..._

__"__ But im sure Taka would appreciate the...efficiency... of having an extra person to help so they can get started sooner."

__..._ _

_then she's absolutely right._

Mondo snapped his eyes forward in the direction of the dojo.

"Well are you gonna keep fucking talking or are we going?" Mondo started walking, Hina skipping along beside him.

"You and me are gonna have so much fun." Hina swung her arm as she skipped. Mondo twisted his lips. "If you even think about saying anything fucken cheeky to Taka, i'll tell Sakura you got Hifuni to write a story about her."

_"Deal."_

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written a fic in about 4 years but boy did my brain need something to do.
> 
> Might do a sequel to this if I can figure out how to write fight scenes. enjoy~


End file.
